


You Will Be Found

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick worries about Leonard.





	You Will Be Found

For Mick it had been three years since his husband’s death but for Leonard it only had been an instant. The former thief had come back to a remarried husband and death certificate bearing his name. It had taken Mick a long time to get over the grief of losing Leonard and was only able to move on a year ago. He was happy with Nate but he could see that Leonard was struggling both with his rebirth and the powers he had inherited from the Oculus.

There were days that Gideon woke him up from a deep sleep to alert Mick to Leonard’s attempts at ending his life. As much as he wanted to help Leonard, the former thief wouldn’t let him. Instead, he kept to himself and refusing to interacted with the world around him. Leonard was barely living and there was no one who could get through to him.

Sarah had tried. She had experience with rebirth and feeling like a stranger in a world that had moved on without her. Leonard, however, seemed too lost to listen to anyone. Mick feared losing him again. No matter the circumstances, he wanted to see his ex-husband happy. No one could seem to get beyond Leonard’s walls until Gary joined the Legends to capture a rogue Leprechaun. 

Leonard had been keeping to himself, mindlessly catching up on shows he had missed while he was gone. It was the only thing that kept his thoughts off of what he had lost. Gary, who had been trying to avoid John, had decided to join the pale looking man watching Rogue One. The Time Agents began a rambling commentary until a smile appeared on Leonard’s face. 

Mick had been on his way to do his laundry when he saw it. Surprised, a sense of relief filled him. It had been so long since Mick had seen Leonard smile. He just hoped he saw more of that smile in the weeks to come.


End file.
